The Diner
by connielea
Summary: River had to do some "pretending to be surprised" on the shore of Lake Silencio and in Florida,  but most of her emotions in Utah were genuine.  Especially that SLAP! in the diner...Added an Epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, one more. While I accept that River had to do some "pretending to be surprised" on the shore of Lake Silencio and in Florida, I think that most of her emotions during The Impossible Astronaut were genuine. Especially that SLAP! in the diner... **

**OK, I thought I was done, but I wasn't - Chapter 5 just added!  
><strong>

**Spoilers for all of season 6. I don't own these delicious characters and I would have to be a little less confused if I did.**

Once they arrived at the diner, River whipped out her diary and got down to business, _"Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?" _

"_Yes! I've got Easter Island!" _he confirmed. She raved about the statues and his popularity while she waited for his next move. It was always a bit of a dance; to figure out exactly where they were in the grand scheme of their relationship, especially as they moved closer to the middle. Who was going to venture the next supposition, how much would they disclose, and how would the other respond?

"_Jim the Fish?" _he asked seductively (honestly, she thought, why did men insist on giving the most obvious pet names to their body parts...) Still, she was relieved he brought it up first, _"Oh, Jim the Fish!"_ she said excitedly, _"How __is__ he?"_

"_Still building his dam..."_ confirmed the Doctor. River suppressed a delicious smile – they were on solid ground, that much was certain. She briefly fought an involuntary image of the dam releasing. Unfortunately, there would probably be no time for that kind of diversion on this trip.

She knew why they were there – what the date and the location meant. This day had been coming for a long time, and she had the advantage of knowing how it would unfold. The Doctor didn't yet – even though he thought he had a plan. River was curious to see how much of that plan he would be willing to share. She couldn't tell him about the whole "stopping time" thing, since it hadn't happened for him yet, but he should be able to tell the older her about the Tesselecta. Especially since he needed her help to convince the others and to dispose of the "body."

The Doctor's description of his journey thus far really pained her. _"I've been running, faster than I've ever run. And I've been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop." _ He looked directly at her even though he was answering Amy's question. He seemed so tired; so defeated. She panicked momentarily, thinking that he may have given up for real; that he may not have actually implemented the Tesselecta plan.

She was relieved when the Doctor sent Amy and Rory off to get picnic supplies. _"Here's some money," _he said, _"It should be enough, but it's __hard to tell. American dollars. All the same size and color. They even smell the same too. Very strange, but they assure me they are real."_

River reached for his hands as soon as her parents left the diner. _"So, tell me, what do you need me to do?" _

"_You know what today is then,"_ he responded.

"_Of course, my love. It's the day I help you fake your death, and then go to prison for the rest of my life as your murderer." _ River fought to keep her tone neutral. This was the deal she entered in to: knowingly, willingly, and lovingly.

"_What do you mean, fake my death?"_ the Doctor asked cautiously.

River raised an eyebrow, _"What do you mean 'What do you mean?'" _They proceeded to stare at each other, each one daring the other to back down first.

River broke the tension by standing up and leaning halfway across the table. _"Come here, my love," _she said seductively. As if her words were magnetic, the Doctor stood up and leaned forward until their faces were a mere impulse apart. _"Now, open up," _she commanded. He willingly parted his lips and unconsciously licked the lower one.

"_Nice"_ she smiled, _"but I meant open the __iris__!"_

"_Wait a second" _he sighed, knowing that he had been bested, _"I don't have that feature on neural control." _There was a momentary delay, and then River saw a young uniformed Tesselecta operator sheepishly waving at her from the left iris. _"Say hello to Lieutenant Gradner; he's on observation duty today." _

"_So how did you know about the Tesselecta? " _the Doctor asked, despite suspecting he would get the usual answer.

"_Pillow Talk, sweetie," _ River responded with a seductive smile. The Doctor grinned and thought about how much better that sounded than _"Spoilers!" _ He'll have to figure out how to work that in from time to time.

River got back to business,_"So, basically you need me to convince the others that the body is you, and then somehow get rid of it."_

"_The 'somehow' part will become obvious. Just go with the flow; you'll know what to do," _the Doctor reassured her.

"_Speaking of 'going with the flow' my love, I need you to give the younger me some latitude this evening." _River pleaded,_ "She is __so__ young, and so strongly idealistic. She was conditioned to see the universe as black-and-white, but then reality turned out to be a __rainbow of colors." _ River paused to see if her words were having any impact, _"She's still discovering who she is and learning what she needs, so her actions may seem rash to you." _

"_River, I already know that she can't control what she's doing, I know that she is a victim in this situation," _the Doctor reassured her. _"And __you__ know that you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven." _

"_I hope so, my love. I hope you still have it in you to continue to forgive me." _River ended the discussion by scooting over to his side of the table and making good on her earlier tease. Granted, she knew she was kissing the Tesselecta under the Doctor's neural control, not the Doctor himself. But based on her memories from the top of the pyramid, it was well worth it. Too bad there wasn't enough time to explore the rest of the robot's capabilities...

After a moment of enjoyment, River broke off the kiss with the Tesselecta. She pulled back and looked into "his" eyes. With the iris closed again, she only saw her own reflection.

"_Doctor, I need to discuss something privately with you. Can you miniaturize me and meet me in the TARDIS?" _she asked.

"_River, we don't have time – Amy and Rory will be back any minute."_ the Doctor was reluctant to risk any of his elaborate planning.

"_Really, my love, you asked them to get a corkscrew to open your bottle of wine. This is Utah, 2011. We have the time." _ River replied.

The Doctor grabbed River around the waist as she materialized in the TARDIS. _"OK love, but we really have to hurry,"_ he mumbled as he nuzzled into her neck.

"_No, that's not what this is about. I want to rewrite time." _Once the words were out of her mouth, there was no going back._  
><em>

The nuzzling stopped.

_**To be continued in Chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_River, there is no other way. What happens at the lake is a Fixed Point in time – we have to let it occur."_ the Doctor pleaded.

River reassured him, _"I'm not arguing with you, I accept that Fixed Points can't be changed. Believe me, I've learned that lesson the hard way." _She went on, ignoring the Doctor's wary look._ "I'm not talking about changing what happens at the lake. I'm talking about changing what happens in 1969." _

"_1969? All of that has already happened, River. I know you haven't been through it yet, but here's the spoiler-free recap: Younger me shows up, we flirt, we find some new bad guys, you do some sexy gun firing, I plant a clever time bomb, we flirt some more, and we go home. Great time had by all. Did I mention the flirting?" _the Doctor grinned and did his best "come hither" look.

"_Don't insult my intelligence, Doctor. I HAVE been through it already, remember? I'm Melody!" _The Doctor's face dropped as he began to understand where River was headed.

"_Let me spell it out for you, Doctor: I'm assuming that somewhere in your little romp through Space Camp there was a scared little girl, captive and crying for help. Help that never came. We DID NOT all go home, Doctor, some of us never had a home. You know that I escaped from the Silence on my own, and then I raised myself, alone - hungry, sick, and afraid on the streets. Believe me, it's not something you would wish on anyone, let alone the daughter of your best friends."  
><em>

The Doctor put his hands on River's shoulders and spoke quietly, _"Is this what you really want, River? To change your past? To change who you are...who we are?"_

River's bravado wavered slightly, _"I think so. I don't want to change us. I don't think it WILL change us. My conception is still a fixed point: I'll still be Amy and Rory's daughter, and still some kind of human-time lord combination. I'll still be me. Just me without all of the horrible memories. Amy and Rory will get their daughter back, even if it isn't as a baby. And you and I will still be us; just a little later in time, and maybe even running in the same direction this time.__" _

The Doctor saw her conviction and took a deep breath,_ "OK, well then, how do we do this?" _

All those days in Stormcage had given River a long time to plan. _"It's easy – you come back with me to 1969 and fix it before it happens. My guess is that your younger self is going to show up here sometime after your "death." Just head him off before he gets to the diner and take his place. You can pretend to be the younger you, but now you are armed with the knowledge of the older you._ Getting Melody out will be easy. We know where she is this time, but I can't interact with her myself. I can keep the Silence occupied while you find her and help her deactivate the suit._ I know she'll trust you. She's been waiting for you; crying for you to help her."_

The Doctor cringed with guilt, but still tried one more time, "_Do you know how many time paradoxes you just created in that one scenario? And that's just if everything goes to plan.__ Do you realize how delicate the fabric of time really is? Pull on one thread and everything could unravel. Everything can change."_

"_But then we will have the fun of weaving ourselves a brand new fabric!" _River was not going to be deterred. _ "Will you help me, my love? Will you save me this time?"_

"_Yes, reluctantly, but yes. If I could give you back your childhood and give my best friends their daughter, I would. I know you're thinking 'Rule Number 1' and all, but I promise you, I __will__ honor your request." _The Doctor pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. _"Goodbye for now, my love." _

River and the Tesselecta resumed their positions in the diner just as Amy and Rory returned, ready for the picnic by the lake.

**To be continued...  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

River explained the envelope numbering to Rory as they entered the diner, thereby setting up the Doctor's return. Amy was still walking as if in a trance, her grief overtaking all other functions. Just as Rory started to get on board with the envelope theory, in popped the "younger" Doctor, chewing on his special straw and looking excited to see them.

River had her first line ready: _"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold."_

"_Or 'Hello!' as people used to say,"_ the Doctor quipped. River was relieved to see that he was doing a decent impersonation of his younger self. Pulling out the old jacket definitely helped.

She watched him carefully, and began to suspect that all was not going to plan as he gave her a quizzical look while comforting Amy. Next, he embraced Rory the Roman, and then turned his laser focus, (and all his charm) on to River _ "And Doctor River Song, oh you bad, bad, girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?" _

The eyes always gave him away. She realized the truth even before the words were fully out of his mouth. This was genuinely the younger Doctor, and he was as confused as he appeared to be. The older Doctor didn't make the switch that they planned. He was not going to come for her. He abandoned her. Melody's suffering would continue. He left her to survive on her own, to save herself and to grow up on the streets. To fend for herself, without family, without friends. _Forever_ alone.

**SLAP!**

The Doctor was surprised, but took it in stride, _"OK, I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet."_

River barely stopped herself from hitting him again as she spit out the words: _"Yes it is." _

"_Good. I'm looking forward to it."_

River tried to regain her composure while Rory and Amy caught up. _"Amy, ask him what age he is."_ she demanded. Knowing, but dreading the response. _  
><em>

When she heard the answer she had one last outburst. _"So where does that leave us then? Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?_

"_Who's Jim the Fish?"_ his casual question nearly broke her heart. (But at least she knew he hadn't used that particular nomenclature with anyone else...)

River paused and tried to calm herself. He didn't go along with the plan, but there must still be a reason to go to 1969, or he wouldn't have sent the envelopes. So River did what she always ended up doing... 'as she's told.'

"_We've been recruited..." _she started to explain...

* * *

><p>Months later, cringing at the horrible "parking-brake-still-on" departure noises of the TARDIS, River did her best to shake off her melancholy as she headed to her cot. Even if it was the Doctor's first kiss, it didn't mean it had to be her last; it was only the last with <em>this<em> version of him. She still had plenty of nights out (and in) with the older versions. Fortunately, her diary never seemed to fill up completely. Whenever she thought it would, fresh blank pages suddenly appeared at random places in the book. It was reassuring that there were more adventures to come, at least for now.

She did enjoy the younger one's company – he was so innocent and giddy, and just a little bit terrified. She loved pushing him to the edge with all the teasing and flirting. She knew she was using him, sort of, but it was a great way to whet her appetite for the next visit from his older self. Come to think about it, he had probably figured that out too, because his timing was usually dead on.

As if summoned, a silhouette appeared silently in her doorway. She smiled and blushed as she approached him. Even before she saw his eyes, she knew it was a "post Jim the Fish" version of him – the long coat and that ridiculous Stetson were usually good indicators. Not to mention the fact that he had finally learned to park the TARDIS without grinding on the brakes.

"_Hello, sweetie," _she said as she approached the open cell door.

He leaned back and stiffened up for a minute. _ "Are you going to slap me again?"_ he asked.

"_I think I got that out of my system,"_ she replied. _"But, I would like to understand why you wouldn't go through with the rescue. I thought that you made me a promise. I thought that you at least wanted to try."_

"_I __will__ explain, but I have to take you somewhere to do that. Are you up for a ride?"_ he said, indicating the open blue door behind him.

"_Always," _she smiled. _"Where are we going this time?" _

"_Back to Utah,"_ he said. _"We're going to create our own Fixed Point in time." _

_**To be continued...**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

"_So why Utah?"_ River asked as she settled into the booth at the now familiar diner.

"_I asked the same question, not so long ago" _said the Doctor. _"We're here because it has a Still Point in Time. That's why it was easy to create the Fixed Point in time at the lake."_

"_So we're here to create another Fixed Point? "_ asked River.

"_Yes, well no, well yes, sort of. A Still Point in time is by definition a Fixed Point, but a Fixed Point isn't necessarily a Still Point, and you can't create a non-Still-Point Fixed Point without a Still Point, but a Still Point is in itself a Fixed Point." _As the words came out of his mouth they sounded confusing even to him. _ "It's a bit wibbly-wobbly actually." _

River decided to lean back in the booth and just go with the flow.

"_A Still Point in Time is created when a Time Lord in his final body Infuses back through each of his prior regenerations. The Still Point is a fixed point in space where that event occurred, which exists through infinite time, forwards and backwards." _the Doctor explained. _"They are sprinkled throughout the universe, wherever a Time Lord in his 13__th__ body was when he chose to Infuse the prior 12."_

"_At first I thought that it was my Still Point; that I must have created it right before my death. But, since it turns out I wasn't actually going to die there, it probably isn't mine." _The Doctor stopped to consider for a moment_, "Unless of course I change my mind and come back here in a few centuries. That would be a hell of a coincidence. But they do have good coffee." _

The Doctor continued, while River sipped her soda and watched him carefully. "_I did some research, tracing prior Time Lord travels. No one else, no other Time Lords, have ever been to Utah. Not a popular vacation spot for the Galifreyans. Something about the altitude. Or the dust. Or the service. Not sure actually, the records are a little vague." _

River went pale as she put the pieces together. _"Are you taking me to my death?"_ she asked.

"_No, I would never knowingly do that."_ the Doctor reassured her. _"But, you __are__ in your final body, having given up your regenerations (thank you for that by the way), so you can do your Infusion any time you like. Most Time Lords do it long before the end, so that they can choose the location and mark their territory. A bit like cats, really, now that I think about it."_

"_So what's the actual purpose of it; why do we do it?" _asked River.

"_It's supposed to be all inspirational, because you are Infusing your past selves with the strength and wisdom of your later selves and you are revitalizing your later selves with the innocence and wonder from your past selves. Except that it has all already happened, so it is already part of who you are. And were. Unless you don't do it. And then it's not. Or something like that." _the Doctor paused to reflect. Sometimes he wished he had paid more attention in school. It's not like he had been planning to be the last Time Lord; if he had, he would have studied harder.

"_OK, so basically you want me to do it first so that I can explain it properly to you." _River summarized. _"Kind of like flying the TARDIS."_

_"I hate you."_

_"No you don't."_

* * *

><p>River and the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS back at Lake Silencio. She walked toward the water, lost in thought. There was something special about this place, she could feel it. On her prior visits she had been consumed with the horrible actions that were to occur, but now, now all of that was behind her; there was a sensation of peace and tranquility here. It was somehow... Still.<p>

"_So how do I do it then?" _she asked

"_Hmm, well, not sure actually. From what I understand, you just kind of, well, decide to do it. I think it runs off the residual regeneration energy or something. And there's some kind of a circle, an inner circle and an outer circle. I think. Or maybe they're ovals." _ the Doctor looked around, as if the answer would be written somewhere on the surrounding landscape.

River rolled her eyes. She went with her instincts and gathered some small stones. _"Give me a hand, sweetie!" _she called out.

The Doctor scrambled to pick up similar stones. River chose a spot facing the lake, and arranged her stones into a circle around her body. The doctor came to add his to hers, but she stopped him. _"No, yours are for the outer circle,"_ she said, _"Make it about an arms length away. And it doesn't have to be a full circle, just an arc, joining back to my circle on the sides. And don't step into it! _River's instructions became clearer and more certain, the closer they got to the event.

"_Careful, don't touch me!" _ she said, and he noticed a faint glow at her fingertips. The doctor finished the job and then backed away toward the TARDIS, never taking his eyes off the beautiful woman in front of him.

Against the backdrop of the lake and the sunset, the Doctor saw a vision materialize in front of River. There was no mistaking the sassy cornrow braids and the cocky attitude. Mels smiled and reached her hands out to River. River joined with her and the Doctor watched as they leaned forward and gently touched their foreheads together. The contact was brief, but there were whispers and smiles and giggles as they parted.

The Doctor caught his breath as they separated their hands and Mels began to fade. She turned into a shimmer of colors so mesmerizing that he almost missed the entrance of little Melody. She was the same version he had seen in the space suit, with the same terrified look on her face. His hearts ached at the sight of her. He relived his failure, no, his choice, not to save her.

This time, River made the first move. She held one hand out to the little girl, and spoke softly to her. Melody was wary, she leaned away from River. River knelt down, still within her circle, and looked up at Melody. They talked quietly for a while, and then River tried again. She held out her hands, and this time Melody put her own little ones on River's palms. The Doctor held his breath as Melody leaned over and touched her forehead against River's. The two stayed connected as the Doctor released his breath and watched with rapt attention. The worried look on Melody's face began to soften, and she started to look like a child again. Melody slowly broke the connection, and looked at River as a child would look at its mother. Full of trust and certainty that they are safe and that they are loved, and that everything is going to be OK.

The two continued to hold hands and talk until finally, Melody smiled and took a step backward, slipping her hands out of River's. The shimmering colors engulfed both Melody and River, until finally, Melody was gone.

The Doctor stayed back, waiting for River, his _amazing_ River, to emerge. She sat back, still on her knees, and looked out at the lake and the sliver of remaining sun. Finally, she pushed herself up and stepped out of the circle. As she turned, he saw the look of peace on her face. He felt a faint flash of jealousy – she had no doubts, no regrets, no _needs_. She was complete.

She approached him with a smile, _"I asked you __not__ to rewrite time, didn't I? I mean, I will ask you. I am asking you." _

"_Yes, my love," _he replied._ "You asked me not to rewrite a single line. And I will keep my promise." _

_"Thank you, my love," _River said as she leaned against him._ "Now let's go home."  
><em>

_**One more chapter...**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

River stared at the Gallifreyan symbols on the ceiling of her room as she danced on the edge of sleep in a post-Infusion, post-Fish haze. The TARDIS hummed with contentment as they drifted through the Vortex. They were in their favorite TimePlace. They were home.

The Doctor still had questions. Many questions. Mostly about the Infusion. Some about Melody. A few about Mels. Some that she couldn't answer about what preceded what or what enabled what. River wondered idly if this post-coital inquisitiveness was characteristic of all Gallifreyan males or unique only to the Doctor. She decided that she would never know, and that it didn't matter. She was used to it by now.

* * *

><p>A millennium later, a teenager with ancient eyes climbed the last flight of steps in the Yuliplan Pyramids. He had brought a satchel of small stones with him, but found that he didn't need them when he reach the apex.<p>

In retrospect, he was not surprised to see the circles already carved into the flat stone at the top of the pyramid. He was only somewhat surprised (really, mostly relieved) to see that his circles were intertwined with another to make a unique shape. His residual regeneration energy was not only his own. He knew that; he had felt that, and rejoiced in it, during his final two regenerations. His lives were so much richer for it.

His infusion had already happened. It was already a part of who he is, and was, and would always be.

He stepped into the inner circle, guided only by his instincts.

**The Really End**


End file.
